


Getting Your Hands Wet (And Bruised At The Same Time)

by mimoxtreemo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Colorguard AU, F/M, first tokyo ghoul fic, idk if this has been done before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimoxtreemo/pseuds/mimoxtreemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colorguard AU. Ayato teaches Hinami rifle basics, innuendos ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Your Hands Wet (And Bruised At The Same Time)

"Relax."

Hinami straightened her back and lifted her head at the sound of Ayato's sharp voice, as she wasn't used to talking to him outside of practice. "Um, yessir!" she squeaked, "I... I mean okay." Hinami muttered an apology and dropped her head again.

"It's fine, you don't need to apologize...we should get started and get your hands wet with a rifle."

Hinami wasn't looking at him, but she could hear Ayato holding himself back from a giggle.

Touching a rifle was new to Hinami, let alone spinning. She was on flagline for the past two seasons, but it was her personal goal to at least be a secondary rifle in the upcoming winter season. The limbo between the end of field season and the beginning of indoor season gave her enough time to widen her skill set, and who better to teach her than Ayato?

The boy, who was in the same grade as her, offered to help her out and decided that personal sessions would be fitting because there was less pressure and it was easier for both of them. So here she was, doing spins with Ayato, the intimidatingly skilled prodigy of the 20th Ward High School Colorguard.

"Keep your chin up and your shoulders straight. It makes you appear more confident." Hinami adjusted her posture. "Like this?"

"Yeah, and now just..." Ayato stepped behind her and gently pushed her shoulders down, "stay like that." Everything in his motion was new to Hinami, foreign but welcome. She didn't feel quite as incapable when he corrected her, despite his shielded demeanor at other times. His touch was light and not as forceful as she would have imagined, and he seemed much calmer when he was helping her than other times she had seen him during practice and around school. The time they spent going over repetitive motions seemed to flow with ease, and it exposed Hinami to a new side of Ayato. Previously she didn't really know much about him, but now it felt like they'do known each other for years.

"You have singles and doubles, try tossing a triple now." At her tutor's request, she spun, stopped, and attempted a triple. The gun went up into the air fine, but her fingers fumbled when it came back down.

"That was okay, just catch stronger." She attempted the toss again a few times and finally caught it right, but slightly leaning to the side.

"That was it, that was it! Remember you have to toss fast and catch hard. Now try again."

"I will!" Hinami took a deep breath, and started her spins again. _1,2,3,4,5...7 and out!_

"You got it, you got it catchitcatchit hard and fast Hinami! You got it! Hard, catch it hard!"

And instead of catching, Hinami erupted with laughter and narrowly dodged her rifle as it came hurling down.

Ayato huffed, not fully understanding why Hinami was laughing.

"How was that funny..?"

Hinami was still gasping for breath. "I gotta grab it hard.. hard and f-fast..." the young teen explained between mouthfuls of air. Her laughter was contagious, and Ayato found himself producing hiccups of laughter as well. "I'll correct myself... Solid. Make those catches solid as you firmly grasp- I mean solidly-" The boy flushed in confusion and Hinami's chuckles came again.

Rifle Basics with Ayato ended early that day.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the short word count, this is my first Tokyo Ghoul fic and I saw no band/guard aus so I thought, why not? Thus this lil one-shot was born, kind of based off of real life experience haha. Please review! I would really appreciate some feedback on this, and tell me if anyone was too ooc or anything like that.


End file.
